ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitch Techs
Glitch Techs is an upcoming animated television series created by Eric Robles, who was known for creating Fanboy & Chum Chum, Dan Milano, who was known for writing shows such as Robot Chicken, and Gary Doodles, who was known for creating Breadwinners for Nickelodeon. Plot Pinky Bolts suffers a setback when, as he shaking hands with 12-year-old fanboy Dudley Felt, his disgruntled sidekick Mookie the evil hedgehog shake hands with Dr. Eggman, and Bowser Koopa. The suddenly powerless hedgehog quickly realizes that the only way he can regain his former powers is to team up with the boy—a dream come true for Dudley, but not so much for Sega. Together, they battle video-game monsters that have found their way in Videoland. Characters Main characters * Dudley Felt (voiced by Eric Bauza) - The main protagonist of the series, a 12-year-old middle-school student and a video-game fan. Through a chance turn of events, he develops the ability to turning himself into a powerful robot. * Pinky Bolts (voiced by Maxwell Atoms) - A hedgehog who is Dudley's partner. He struggles with adjusting to his new life as a hedgehog and the fact that he can only access his former powers when Dudley places him on his hair. Supporting characters * Super Smash Bros. - A superhero team that protects the galaxy at large. Prior to his transformation, Pinky Bolts was a member, and he has rejoined as a Hedgehog. ** Mario (voiced by Walker Boone) - The 1st member of the brothers. He, Sonic, Pac-Man, and Mega Man are extremely obsessed with his appearance to the point where showing him a mirror will always cause him to stop and admire himself. ** Sonic the Hedgehog (voiced by Jaleel White) - The 2nd member of the brothers who is more like Pinky. ** Pac-Man (voiced by Erin Mathews) - The 3rd member of the brothers. ** Mega Man (voiced by Ian James Corlett) - The 4th and last member of the brothers. * Yoshi (voiced by Andrew Sabiston) - is an naive physical koopa who lives here with the brothers and his cousins. He wanted to be a great dinosaur. * Jenny Bell (voiced by Lisa Norton) - A sassy middle school girl who is Dudley's best friend and the only person that knows of Dudley's secret identity. Jenny occasionally covers for Dudley when he needs an excuse to become a robot and has fought alongside Dudley if the situation called for it. She has a job at a video game headquarters called Sega. * Carl Felt (voiced by Carlos Díaz) - Dudley's burly, rugged, no-nonsense father. He's impatient, opinionated and does everything. * Marky Felt (voiced by Colin Murdock) - Dudley's energetic 8-year-old brother who is a mongoose. * Hazel (voiced by Candi Milo) - The slow-witted, overweight talking dog. Pinky refers to him as Disastro and is convinced that Hazel is an undercover villain plotting to take down Dudley Felt from the inside, while Uncle Grandpa completely adores Hazel, describing him as "the most adorable puppy dog in the world". * Sergeant Hedgehog (Mookie) (voiced by Peter Oldring) - Mookie is Pinky's bitter and envious former sidekick and is responsible for his hedgehog days, done in an attempt to replace him as Videoland's protector. While Mookie does have a wide assortment of gadgets to use, by himself, he's nothing more than a glory hound that lives in his mother's basement. He frequently tries to force the citizens of Videoland to accept him as their hero, but his incompetence and lack of superpowers fail to win them over. * Archie Beasley (voiced by Mark Edwards) - A nosy nerd who lives next door to Dudley. His hobby is spying on his neighbors and classmates. * Rex Bordeaux (voiced by David Huband) - The egotistical host of Videoland's news. As the city's #1 news bear, he climbed his way to celebrity status by reporting on the feats of Dudley, but his reputation is in danger of slipping with Dudley's "disappearance". Episodes Season 1 {| class="wikitable" style="width: 90%;" |- ! style="background: blue" width="2%" | № ! style="background: blue" width="30%" | Title ! style="background: blue" width="12%" | Airdate |- | 1 | Sick Day/Pinky vs. Disastro | February 24, 2018 |- | 2 | Glitch Detention/Big Pickle | March 3, 2018 |- | 3 | Pizza Planet/Don't Track the Mudman | March 10, 2018 |- | 4 | Super Smash Bros./Bad Lair Day | March 17, 2018 |- | 5 | Master of Disaster/Glitch Hairball | March 24, 2018 |- | 6 | Sold Out/Sword Sisters | March 31, 2018 |- | 7 | Glitch Android/Soft Spot | April 7, 2018 |- | 8 | Ultimate Collection/Media Darlings | April 14, 2018 |- | 9 | Something Chicken/Bucket List | April 21, 2018 |- | 10 | Big Blowout/Quick Draw | April 28, 2018 Category:Nickelodeon Category:2018 Category:Animation Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Television Series Category:2018 Television Series Debuts Category:Nintendo Category:Non-Fanon Category:Sega Category:Upcoming Category:TV-Y7 Category:Flash Animation